digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dorbickmon (Fusion)
|alias= |cards= |digivice=Darkness Loader |occupation=Dark General of Dragonland }} is a high-ranking member of the Bagra Army and the Dark General of Dragonland in Digimon Fusion. Appearance The twin symbols on his chest represents his mastery over the element of fire and complete dominion of Dragonland. Description Such is his tyranny and brutality, Dorbickmon executes even his most loyal minions should they fail to give him important information in the heat of battle or execute a civilian out of weakness or cowardice. As a Dragon Digimon, Dorbickmon is exceedingly powerful and prideful. He is also equipped with a Darkness Loader with which he can perform DigiFuse. Attacks *'Dragon's Fury Blade' (Tyrant ): Attacks with a flaming sword formed from the anger he works up in battle, whose power depends on the strength of his fury. *'Burning the Dragon': Stabs a in the land, modifying the terrain and inflicting damage on groups of enemies. *''' Dragon Infernal Fire''' (Dragon Breath-tonic Fire): Fires bursts of extremely high-temperature from his chest that instantly reduce anything they touch to ashes. Story After Lord Bagra obtains the completed Code Crown, he reformats the into seven satellite kingdoms. Dorbickmon, overseen by , is installed as the Dark General of the first kingdom, the fiery Dragonland. Dorbickmon leads the , consisting entirely of Dragon Digimon. Shortly after Mikey Kudo and return from Earth, is chased and marked for death by his forces, who believe him to be a deserter and traitor to their cause, only for Shoutmon to stop them, but only temporarily before being outgunned and overmatched due to not being able to digivolve. Fortunately, Christopher attacks the Fire-Fury Army, allowing the Fusion Fighters to take cover and be informed by about the changes that have happened since the Bagra Army took over the Digital World. In the meantime, a conference is held between AxeKnightmon and the Dark Generals at the Bagra Fortress. Afterwards, Dorbickmon Digifuses with and battles Christopher Aonuma's Blue Flare, effortlessly defeating him and his forces. However, they manage to retreat with Mikey's help. After narrowly escaping a massive upwelling of lava at the very tunnels they escaped beforehand, Shoutmon successfully becomes and beats back the troops under Huanglongmon's command, only to be trapped by the very earth beneath him due to Dorbickmon's complete control over his domain and the ability to shape it at will. With OmniShoutmon immobilized, Dorbickmon combines with Huanglongmon to take on his Darkness Mode One, charging his opponent with unrelenting force and swiftly defeating him due to his superior power and speed. Though victorious, Dorbickmon is impressed by Shoutmon's potential and offers him a place by his side, which Shoutmon quickly turns down. Disappointed and unmoved by his and Mikey's peace speech, Dorbickmon prepares to destroy his enemies when a strange being called Petalamon renders him immobile with the Weeping Dragon Flower. Petalamon turns out to be Nene Amano in disguise, who was waiting for Mikey's return and sought out to join him and Christopher to have a fighting chance against the Bagra Army. Just then, Dorbickmon makes an announcement and states the rebellious Fusion Fighters shall be executed at Dragon's Waterfall at dawn. Despite Christopher's disbelief in triumph, Mikey comes up with a plan to save his comrades. When dawn breaks, Dorbickmon positions his army to guard the waterfall perimeter and confronts Mikey, but fails to acknowledge Dracomon's presence due to camouflage and part of the waterfall is blown up, increasing the water surge, which, along with some pollen bombs, hinder his draconic army. Mikey then escapes with the cell holding his friends, but Dorbickmon is quick to react and absorbs his entire army to reach Darkness Mode Two. Now at full power and with the ability to fly, Dorbickmon quickly catches up with his foes and forces them into battle. is easily beaten by the Dark General, as is , but Christopher Aonuma's unwavering pride and Dracomon's belief in Blue Flare enables MetalGreymon to digivolve into . Thanks to this newfound power, he manages to defeat Dorbickmon. However, as his data is slowly deleted and his control over Dragonland fades away, opening the path to 's domain, the fallen Dark General mocks the triumphant heroes, claiming they will never succeed at defeating his fellow Dark Generals considering how much difficulty they had just to get pass the first kingdom. At the entrance to the Bagra Pandæmonium, AxeKnightmon eventually revives Dorbickmon's coreless body with the Revive Circuit to become a component of . Meanwhile, his malicious DigiCore inhabits the Digital World's eighth, hidden kingdom: the metaphysical where DigiCores can materialize. There, with the other Dark Generals, Dorbickmon attempts to get his revenge on the trapped Fusion Fighters and Mikey in particular. They try their best, but and side with Mikey. Apollomon sacrifices himself to allow his allies to escape, while Mikey's words leave them demoralized. In the end, Dorbickmon realizes that, despite the Dark Generals' loyalty to the Bagra Army, AxeKnightmon only treats them as pawns for their power, hence why their Digicores are in Prison Land as opposed to their bodies. This realization weakens GrandGeneramon in the physical world, allowing and Olegmon to finish it off. With his body's death, Dorbickmon's DigiCore dissipates alongside the other Dark Generals, hoping to return to death's peace. Other forms Other appearances Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Notes and references Category:Generals Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Antagonists